Desperate Kisses
by wulfgrl58
Summary: Rizzles oneshot, based off a gif I came across from Tumblr. Maura needs some way to control her feelings for Jane, will a new hairdo help? Hahaha no, but its fun to watch her try.


**Author's Musings: Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything on here, I've had the worst fucking case of writer's block since I've gotten to Florida, it's been awful. Anyways, this was inspired by a gif I came across on Tumblr (my username on there is wulfgrl58fics btw, find me!), so you should check my page if you wanna see it (I recommend you do, its hot!) **

**Anyways, I'm slowly but surely working on the next chap of My New Moms, hopefully this tides you over until then. **

Maura was in crisis. For too long she had been keeping her feelings for Jane in check, and it was driving her mad. She could no longer write them off as "best friend" feelings, the swooping sensation she had in her stomach every time the brunette walked into a room squashing that notion quickly, especially coupled with other physiological reactions she had to Jane's presence. The quickening pulse, rising body temperature, and especially the increase in the production of certain fluids, all pointed to one thing: Maura wanted Jane. Badly. Wanted her naked and in her bed, preferably moaning the ME's name. The honey-blonde was finding it increasingly difficult to control herself around her favorite detective, and she was desperate to find a solution to her problem that didn't involve telling her Catholic-raised, man-dating, sexually-conservative best friend that she had feelings for her that did NOT fall under the category of platonic-female-best-friend feelings.

So she did the only thing she could think of: she dyed her hair.

The doctor had read in a recent article that when women were trying to start a new chapter in their life, or break a bad habit, a drastic change in appearance helped them complete their goals. And what was more drastic than changing her hair color? Maura had been dyeing her hair a few shades lighter than her original light brown since she was in high school, and hadn't returned to her natural hair color since. But she didn't want to return to her old color, that would just be a reminder of just how strange and socially awkward she had been in those days. No, she needed something brand new, something that, when she looked in the mirror, reminded her that she was a strong, independent woman, who could keep her romantic feelings for her straight best friend in check.

Walking out of the salon Saturday afternoon, Maura felt freer and lighter than she had in months. Catching a glimpse of her new chocolate-brown locks in a store window, she smiled at herself, enjoying the way the dark sheet of hair accentuated her facial bone structure and emphasized her pale complexion. She felt mysterious, badass almost. She reminded herself of a character from a TV show she had used to watch on occasion, about special agents that investigated crimes in the Navy. One of the characters had been a former Secret Service agent before joining the team, and she had always given off this air of confidence, that she could handle anything the criminals threw at her. Maura had always admired that character, and with her new hair the ME felt like she was channeling the badass agent's energy.

She couldn't wait to see what Jane thought of it.

That night, like most weekends, Jane walked in to the doctor's Beacon Hill home, six-pack of beer in hand. It was some fancy Belgian beer that she thought the medical examiner might enjoy, and Jane was looking forward to trying it herself.

She wouldn't get to try it, because the moment she saw the now-brunette standing in the kitchen, doling out Chinese food onto paper plates, the normally unflappable detective dropped the cardboard carrying case, sending broken glass and foaming liquid all over Maura's previously spotless kitchen.

"Maura, what the fuck did you do to your hair?!" Jane exclaimed, her eyes locked on her best friend's dark locks. She stood stock still, not making any movements to clean up the mess the broken beer bottles had made.

"Language, Jane. And I colored it, isn't that obvious? I've had the same hair color for years, I thought it was time for a change" she said, keeping her tone calm and even, not wanting to upset the detective more. She grabbed some paper towels and started cleaning up the mess, Jane standing in the same place the whole time, quietly processing.

The detective had yet to say anything in response, and Maura had become visibly upset by the time she finished cleaning. Looking at Jane as she threw away the last of the glass and paper towels, she asked

"Don't you like it? Is it awful?"

The slight tremor in her voice, the one that signaled her insecurity, finally spurred Jane into action. Stepping towards the newly-brunette medical examiner, Jane reassured her

"No, no, it looks…great. Really Maur, you look all, like, cool and stuff" Jane stammered, desperately trying to keep her best friend from crying. Her reassurances seemed to work, and Maura's signature beaming smile shone as her words.

"Really?" she asked, voice small and quiet, containing her excitement.

"Really" the detective reassured her, reaching out to rest a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "You look like that badass special agent from that show we used to watch"

At that comment, Maura's smile only widened

"That's what I was going for! She was just so, confidant, I wanted some of that self-assurance" she said, not realizing what she was giving away. Jane's eyes narrowed as she recognized Maura's semi-confession.

"Why do you need more confidence? Maur, you're the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, and a pretty confident person to begin with. Why would you need more?"

As Maura realized what she had admitted, and where this conversation would have to lead, seeing as she couldn't lie, she decided to end it.

"Oh, its nothing" she brushed off Jane's question, waving her hand. "The food is getting cold, lets eat".

The rest of the evening was awkward, to say the least. They ate dinner on the couch, watching whatever sports game was on, Maura couldn't tell you which if her life depended on it. All she could think about was what she had almost admitted to Jane, and how her new hair color was not helping her quash her ever-growing attraction to the now-surly detective.

Jane hadn't said a word since Maura's almost-confession, and it was driving Maura mad. But she controlled herself, until finally they finished their meal. As Jane got up to leave, Maura grabbed her hand.

"You're not staying?" she asked with trepidation.

"You want me to?" Jane responded, voice soft, eyebrows slightly raised in confusion.

"Well, its just, you usually stay over on weekends…" Jane found herself unable to resist the hopeful tilt of Maura's head, the slight shine in her eyes at the prospect of Jane staying over.

"Yeah, ok Maur, I'll stay."

A few minutes later, as Maura was getting ready for bed, dressed only in a thin silk robe as she picked out pajamas, she heard a delicate knock on the door.

"Hey Maur-" Jane was interrupted by Maura opening the door. She knew it had to be Jane, so she hadn't waited for the detective to finish her sentence.

The sight that greeted her was one to remember. Jane, clad in only a thin tank top and boy-shorts, standing on the other side of the doorway, hair slightly damp from her shower, eyes heavy with near-sleep.

The two women stood in awkward silence for a moment, each taking in the other's attire. Jane snapped out of it first.

"I was just gonna ask, I seem to be out of pajama bottoms in the guest room, do you have any of mine in here?"

The energy between the two of them was palpable, but Maura was resolute. She was new, brunette Maura, and brunette Maura could resist all Jane-related temptation, even a mostly-naked Jane. A mostly-naked Jane that was looking at her like she was the appetizer, main course, and dessert all rolled into one. What? Maura had never noticed the detective looking at her like this, like she was something to be devoured. Then again, Jane had never seen her in the short, thin silk robe that was currently tied not-so-snugly around her trim waist.

Standing only a few feet from each other, it was not long until their resolves simultaneously shattered, and they closed those few feet in an instant, lips smashing together in a desperate, needy, life-defining, earth-shattering, kiss. The whole world melted away, and it was just them and their mostly naked bodies coming together, pressing against each other in a desperate attempt to have no space between them, to touch as much of each other as possible in as little time they could manage. Hands roamed, tongues searched, teeth clashed and nibbled and tugged as years of pent-up frustration flew away.

Maura didn't know when Jane had backed her up to the bed, but all of a sudden she was on her back, head resting against fluffy pillows, while Jane's hand oh-so-gently ran from her jawline down to the valley between her breasts, and back up again, legs straddling the smaller woman's waist. And in that moment, feeling Jane do something so tender and gentle and loving in the midst of such desperate, needy, demanding actions, Maura knew that she would never feel another person do this to her, never feel this depth of emotion with anyone else except Jane. Maura was smitten, and she knew that feeling would never go away.

And she was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life.

**Review? I lurves them so! **


End file.
